Seol
Seol is a planet in the video game Sine Mora. In the Orloi galaxy,[http://www.facebook.com/sinemoragame/posts/327442853960583 Sine Mora Facebook page]. February 4, 2012. the planet Seol's atmosphere is dense, and clean oxygen in the air keeps the water thin. The planet has a high atmospheric electromagnetic opacity, the high electrical charge in its troposphere resulting in "almost perpetual" thunderstorms, although many of these are described as "tempests without moisture or rain." In fact, precipitation on Seol is never known to be particularly wild. The ecosystem has adapted to the planet's aggressive geological hazards, bestowing flora and fauna with "a surprising pace of acclimatisation." Seol's unstable plate tectonics cause the planet's surface to change shape constantly. Its thin crust is recycled by this permanent dynamic motion, and as a result "new fissures, trenches, canyons, gorges and basins spring up frequently." Large deposits of mineral ore bodies and fossil fuels in Seol's crust are generally considered non-renewable natural resources, as the erratic plate movement makes these resources difficult to harvest.[http://www.facebook.com/sinemoragame/posts/331507000220835 Sine Mora Facebook page]. February 9, 2012. Inhabitants adopted a strong sense of order which allows them to carry on and regain control in the repeated aftermaths of these frequent catastrophes,[http://www.facebook.com/sinemoragame/posts/338213059550229 Sine Mora Facebook page]. February 19, 2012. however not all of the planet's surface is at constant unrest.[http://www.facebook.com/sinemoragame/posts/333830936655108 Sine Mora Facebook page]. February 12, 2012. The Land of the Sons of ENKY has never in thousands of circles, a measurement of time in the world of Sine Mora, been bothered by Seol's tectonics, and is one of only a few proportionally minor regions on the planet to hold this safe distinction. Ancient civilizations have been erased by perpetual plate shifts, making it impossible to identify the early history of Seol. The volatile dynamic motion on Seol makes structures difficult to build on the planet's surface. In response to this, inhabitants employ a "cheaply extractable" gas referred to as hopper to thrust mobile cities into the sky. Buildings in these cities harbour "an interlocking system with capacity for organic growth." The Layil Empire presides over these cities with floating fortresses, wherein important authorities such as "administration, order-keeping, various establishments, councils, boards and secret services are all represented." The main administrative Layil fortress is Siriad. Seol is home to two polar regions and four narrow temperate zones, with 63% of the planet's surface being oceanic; the remainder of Seol's surface is composed of continents and smaller islands, the continental shelf of which is mostly below sea level. The population of Seol is approximately 2,650,000,000, with population density varying across the planet. Seol is home to four major nations, although the planet is ruled by a single sovereign government, the Layil Empire, which demonstrates "global political and economic authority" under the leadership of Nessa. Two satellites orbit Seol; these are Delos and Mawu, the latter which is host to an AiBot manufacturer.[http://www.facebook.com/sinemoragame/posts/180789705358791 Sine Mora Facebook page]. February 2, 2012. Another AiBot facility on Seol itself is located in Losei.[http://www.facebook.com/sinemoragame/posts/243932665688392 Sine Mora Facebook page]. February 13, 2012. Measurement of time Time is not strictly measured on Seol. Instead the planet's four seasons are each referred to as a "quarter," with four quarters equalling a "circle," the Seol-equivalent of a year; circles start over at each spring equinox. Hours and minutes are regarded as a single measurement, "nir," while seconds are analogous to "ori." References Category:Sine Mora